Warren Worthington III (Earth-7045)
This article refers to the mutant superhero and founding member of the X-Men. For the first Angel, see Thomas Halloway. As a founding member of the X-Men, wealthy heir Warren Worthington III has been using his wealth and fighting for the peaceful coexistence of mutants and humans most of his life. Born with hollow bones, little body fat, and feathered wings, Warren is able to soar high as Angel. Warren wings were amputated, having sustained critical damage, and, very depressed, he was saved from a murder attempt by Mister Sinister, who grafted onto him techno-organic wings, which could fly higher, faster, were razor sharp, with feathers that were thrown as blades with a neurotoxin, and could even fold into a barely visible bundle on his back for concealing, while also brainwashing him into his Horseman Death. After returning to the X-Men, Warren battled between his killer instincts instilled by Apocalypse and his moral values, until he began dating Psylocke and his metal wings molted, revealing his feathered wings under. It was revealed that Warren's feathered wings never grew back, but the techno-organic wings simply took another form, meaning that he is now able to change between the two at will. Warren continued to battle his own dark side, the Archangel persona, while a member of X-Men and secretly X-Force. History to be added Powers & Abilities Powers *'Aerial Adaptation': Angel's entire anatomy is naturally adapted to flying. His bones are hollow, his body processes food more efficiently than a normal human body and does not store any excess fat, and he possesses a greater proportionate muscle mass than normal. As a result, his strength, speed, agility, flexibility, endurance, reflexes, coordination, balance, eyesight and hearing are at their peak. Elements of his anatomy are comparable to those of birds, especially birds of prey. His eyes can withstand high-speed winds which would damage the average human eye. He can breathe at high velocities or altitudes, and he can cope with the reduced temperatures at high altitudes for prolonged periods of time, giving him a greater-than-normal capacity to endure low temperatures in areas such as the Arctic. *'Peak Human Strength': Due to his body's natural mutation, the Angel possesses greater physical strength than an ordinary human equal to him in body weight and can lift about 500 lbs. *'Superhuman Stamina': The Angel's musculature produces less fatigue toxins during physical activity than the musculature of an ordinary human. He can physically exert himself at peak capacity for several hours before the build up of fatigue toxins in his blood begins to impair him. His physical stamina while in flight is considerably greater. The Angel can fly non-stop under his own power for a maximum of approximately twelve hours. Contrary to some reports, he couldn't make a transatlantic flight solely on his own power. During his one attempt to do so, he hitched a ride on an airplane for part of the way. *'Superhuman Durability': The tissues of Angel's body are somewhat harder and more durable than that of an ordinary human, though he is far from invulnerable. While he can be injured in ways comparable to an ordinary human, his body is structured to withstand the friction caused by flying at high speeds. He can also withstand impact forces that would severely injure or kill an ordinary human with only mild to moderate discomfort. *'Techno-Organic Wings': Angel was given techno-organic wings by Mister Sinister as part of his conversion to the Horseman Death. Their feathers could be launched as flechettes which hit like bullets and able to pierce steel, due in part to their incredible endurance and composition. Archangel could use them to torpedo himself through most anything blasting through and rending it apart. Eventually, those wings molted revealing feathered wings underneath, although, it was later told that those simply appeared organic. Later, after his apparent organic wings were lost for a second time, the techno-organic wings regrew and his blue skin color returned. After killing those who took his organic wings, he reverted to his original Angel form. It's since been revealed that under stress his Archangel abilities can return, though he lacks complete control over this more aggressive form. During his time in the X-Force, he has demonstrated the ability to become Archangel but still lacking control. **''Flight'' **''Wing Blades'' His T.O. wings have razor sharp edges running along them, most likely mono-molecular in sharpness, making them very deadly bladed weapons for him to use. It's suggested they can cleave semblances with the toughness of diamond being sharp enough cleave stone, tear through tempered steel slice and can easily cleave grown men clean in two. **''Wing Shielding: Due to their metallic transorganic nature they made decent shields to protect his body by covering up in them. Able to resist an arrow barrage, bullet fire, flash flames, a missile strike and lastly can tank a bio-nuclear microwave blast from the mutant Holocaust. **Poisonous Plumage: Warrens new wings came with dischargable flechettes which carried a potent neurotoxin paralyzing their mark on contact. *'Regenerative Healing Factor''' Abilities *'Expert Combatant''' *'Business Sense': He is a talented businessman whose wealth ranks him in the lower part of the Fortune 500 list. *'Swordsmanship' Weaknesses He has a weakness for beautiful women. Paraphernalia Equipment *'Image Inducer' Transportation *Flight via wings *'X-Men Blackbird' Weapons *'Wing Feathers' Category:Characters Category:Mutants Category:Americans Category:Good Characters Category:Public Identity Category:Heterosexual Characters Category:Single Characters Category:Males Category:Blue Eyes Category:Blonde Hair Category:Animal Traits Category:Avian Traits Category:Multiple Limbs Category:Wings Category:Flight Category:Blue Skin Category:Yellow Eyes Category:Earth-7045 Category:Earth-7045 Characters Category:Living Characters Category:Created by Trachodon56 Category:Heroes of Earth-7045 Category:X-Men members (Earth-7045) Category:Horsemen of Apocalypse members (Earth-7045) Category:X-Force members (Earth-7045) Category:Students Category:Adventurers Category:Super Strength Category:Super Stamina Category:Super Durability Category:Artificially Enhanced Biology Category:Healing Factor Category:Expert Combatant Category:Businessmen Category:Intimidation Category:Advanced Technology Wielder Category:Technology Allows Powers Category:Cyborgs Category:Poison Secretion Category:Alternate Form Category:Christians Category:Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters students (Earth-7045) Category:Heroic Age (Marvel 2099) Characters Category:Brainwashed Characters Category:Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters staff members (Earth-7045) Category:Versions of Angel